


Ivresse

by Nelja



Category: Bleach
Genre: Actually Stopping Just Before The Porn, Angst, Dark, Drunk Sex, M/M, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuuhei raccompagne Kira déprimé chez lui. Ils ont tous les deux sans doute trop bu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ivresse

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Tite Kubo. Spoilers jusqu'au tome 21.

Shuuhei a raccompagné Kira après la fermeture du bar, et il pense qu'il va le ramener avec lui plutôt que de le déposer. Le quartier général de la troisième division lui rappellerait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Ce n'est pas que le quartier général de la neuvième division ne lui rappelle pas de souvenirs à lui, mais justement, s'il est avec son camarade d'académie au lieu d'être seul, ce sera peut-être différent...

Il ouvre la porte, même s'il doit tâtonner un peu pour introduire la clé dans la serrure. Il est ivre, c'est indéniable - même si à côté de Kira qui a du mal à tenir debout et s'accroche à son épaule, ce n'est probablement pas grand chose.

Quand la porte se referme, Kira a un rire nerveux, le même qu'il a eu pendant toute la soirée, qui faisait se demander à Rangiku et Shuuhei s'il était joyeux ou au bord des larmes. Au lieu de le lacher et d'aller s'asseoir ou se coucher, Kira reste collé contre lui, pressant son visage contre son épaule, glissant son autre bras autour de sa poitrine, et Shuuhei n'a pas l'idée de se sentir gêné par cette proximité, du moins jusqu'à ce que le blond lui dise, à voix basse : "Hisagi-sempai, fais-moi saigner, s'il te plait, fais-moi saigner comme il le faisait." Il fait une pause, puis reprend, comme s'il s'expliquait : "Sinon, je ne pourrai pas dormir."

Shuuhei reste ahuri pendant quelques instants avant de mettre un sens sur ce que Kira dit, et à ce moment, il espère de tout son coeur que Kira est trop ivre pour savoir ce qu'il dit, ou que lui-même est trop ivre et n'a pas compris. Mais ce n'est pas le problème le plus immédiat ; il doit d'abord trouver un endroit où déposer Kira pour qu'il puisse enlever ses mains de sa taille et sa bouche de son cou sans pour autant le laisser s'effondrer par terre, parce que Shuuhei ne peut bloquer les images mentales qui lui viennent d'un coup sur Kira et Ichimaru, et cela le met horriblement mal à l'aise.

Il trouve un fauteuil, y assied son camarade. "Tout ira mieux demain, Kira." Et puis, parce qu'il doit absolument s'en convaincre. "Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis."

"Je sais parfaitement ce que je dis !" Kira trébuche parfois sur un mot, mais il semble plus déterminé à expliquer ces sombres histoires qu'il ne l'a été à faire quoi que ce soit depuis le dixième verre. "Il me transperçait la peau avec Shinsô quand j'étais gentil et obéissant, c'est ce qui m'est arrivé de meilleur dans ma vie, et je veux... je veux... Hisagi-sempai..."

"Ne compte pas sur moi pour ce genre d'horreurs !" s'exclame Shuuhei, tellement choqué par ce que dit Kira et ce que son imagination lui impose qu'il ne réfléchit pas, il ne prévoit pas ce qu'il aurait dû prévoir, que Kira va s'effondrer en larmes.

"He, Kira-kun" dit-il d'une voix radoucie, parce que même si Kira lui fait un peu peur comme ça, il l'aime beaucoup et il ne peut pas le laisser tout seul, pas maintenant. Pourtant, il hésite à lui toucher l'épaule ou la tête pour le réconforter, après ce qu'il a dit.

Finalement, Kira ravale ses sanglots et prend lui-même la main de Shuuhei pour essuyer sa joue trempée. "Excuse-moi."

"Ce n'est rien."

"S'il te plait," dit Kira, "je ne voulais pas dire ça, je me moque de lui, comme Matsumoto-san a dit.", et même si ce n'est pas crédible, Shuuhei se sent soulagé. Oui, il avait cru comprendre ce soir qu'il y avait eu quelque chose entre Kira et Ichimaru, et aussi entre Matsumoto et Ichimaru, et que cette histoire était trop compliquée pour son cerveau déjà embrumé, et jusqu'ici il avait réussi à ne rien s'imaginer, pas même avec Matsumoto. D'ailleurs, il préférait.

Il s'apprête à dire encore quelque chose, mais Kira l'interrompt "Mais je te veux quand même, Hisagi-sempai." Il s'accroche à ses épaules à nouveau, et murmure "Je te veux, maintenant." et il est ivre, sa voix ne devrait pas être aussi invitante, ses cheveux fins et son visage pâle de fille ne devraient pas être si beaux, sa poigne ne devrait pas être si forte, et Shuuhei devrait pouvoir se libérer.

"Je te veux, et si tu acceptes de me prendre, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras." continue Kira, et Shuuhei avale sa salive. Il essaie de se dire que Kira est ivre, qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait, qu'il n'a pas pour habitude de faire ça avec des filles dans cet état, et qu'en plus c'est un homme, seigneur ! Mais il doit être aussi fou que Kira l'est, parce qu'il y a dans ces yeux et ces lèvres suppliantes, dans ce corps qui tente de se coller au sien, quelque chose qui fait naître un désir pervers au creux de son ventre.

Cela lui donne envie de fuir, très loin.

Mais cela lui est physiquement impossible. Kira s'accroche à lui, de toutes ses forces, embrassant la main qu'il lui a prise en murmurant "Hisagi-sempai, je t'en prie.", et Shuuhei se dit que le Kira qu'il connait est innocent, timide et ne ressemble pas du tout à ça. C'est un peu ironique, mais Shuuhei ne l'a pas vu aussi décidé depuis des années.

Kira, malgré l'alcool, réussit à se lever en s'acrochant à Shuuhei, juste avant de retomber à nouveau à genoux, le bras autour de la taille de son ami, sa joue pressée contre son ventre de la façon la plus indécente. Shuuhei sent que maintenant il est vraiment excité, et c'est pour ça qu'encore une fois il ne réfléchit pas, et dans un sursaut d'horreur qui devrait être dirigé contre lui-même, il gifle Kira qui essaie de lui enlever son hakama.

La tête du blond vole en arrière, ses cheveux retombent sur son visage. Shuuhei se maudit, il se dit qu'il a bu et qu'il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait, que le capitaine Tousen n'approuverait pas cet acte de violence inutile (n'est-ce pas pour ne plus avoir ce genre d'idées qu'il a bu ?) et qu'il va encore faire pleurer Kira-kun... Il aurait dû trouver un autre moyen.

Mais quand Kira relève la tête, ce ne sont pas des larmes qu'il y a dans ses yeux, mais une lueur inquiétante.

"Oui, Hisagi-sempai." dit-il, "exactement comme ça." Son kimono a glissé juste assez pour dévoiler - oh si opportunément - le haut de ses épaules blanches, il se lèche les lèvres, et Shuuhei sent un grand trou dans son ventre. "Recommence, s'il te plait. J'en ai besoin, tu sais." Ses yeux sont à nouveau suppliants et horriblement attirants, remplis d'une innocence qui ne devrait pas être humainement possible dans cette position.

Shuuhei est pétrifié sur place, il est certain de vouloir encore moins recommencer après avoir vu cette réaction, mais son esprit ne veut pas lui donner la moindre autre idée pour arrêter maintenant Kira qui se rapproche de lui. Il aimerait pouvoir se dire que c'est l'alcool qui le paralyse mais il n'en est pas persuadé du tout. Quand les mains de Kira se referment sur son érection à travers ses vêtements, il gémit et comprend qu'il est déjà trop tard, et qu'il ne peut plus s'arrêter lui-même.

Juste avant de le prendre dans sa bouche, Kira lui murmure "Je t'ai menti, Hisagi-sempai, je voudrais vraiment que tu me fasses saigner." et Shuuhei prie pour avoir la force de résister au moins sur ce point-là.


End file.
